


Coming Home

by midnightspoet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightspoet/pseuds/midnightspoet
Summary: Over 5 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter finds himself an open spot as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, he did not expect his ex-nemesis Draco Malfoy to be the school's new healer. Finding themselves within the close quarters of the school once more, they form a friendship that has the potential to bloom into something greater.





	1. Packing His Case

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! I haven't written a fic in so long so I do apologize if this is a bit rough. I hope you all enjoy this story!! I don't yet have a schedule for posting new chapters, but I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible :) enjoy!!

“You’ll be fine Harry,” Hermione yelled as she walked into the small flat. “They’re teenagers, not the Dark Lord. You have nothing to be afraid of”.

“Easy for you to say,” responded Harry, as he haphazardly threw socks and shirts into his case, “you’re not the one who has to spend every day with them. No, you get to be the oh-so-adored Minister of Magic. You don’t understand the stress I’m going through”.

Hermione smirked, pouring herself a cup of tea, needing not ask Harry permission. She walked into Harry’s small bedroom to see half-empty drawers open, clothes covering the floor, and a distressed wizard laying on his bed. She sighed, for it always hurt her to see her best friend so worried. 

“I don’t know why I’m so worried. I just…I want to do well. Merlin knows I had bad experiences with my professors, especially my Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. I just want to be good to these kids” he sighed.

“You will be. I know you will be. Trust me, they’ll love you”.

“I sure hope so”, he responded, finally feeling some comfort. “I must admit, I’ll miss being able to see Ron and you so often. Living in the castle sure won’t be as exciting. Instead of going to the pub with Ron, I’ll be spending my nights grading and having tea with McGonagall” he laughed out.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, you won’t be alone. Don’t forget Neville is there too. And of course…so is Malfoy”.

Harry swallowed hard. Only Hermione had known about that night he and Draco shared after the war. On one particularly troubling night, Harry found himself in a pub, trying to push down his anxieties and memories. After his third fire whiskey, a shadow seated itself next to him. He turned to find none other than Draco Malfoy, looking just as broken as Harry. The two sat and drank, sharing no words nor looks, just acceptance.

By the time the pub closed, neither boy wanted to be alone, so Harry invited Draco to his flat. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin talked for hours, finally creating a truce between the two. But after hours of being with each other, they not only shared words, but a kiss. It was passionate, loving, and reeking of alcohol. They slept in the same bed, and when morning came, Draco parted calling Harry a friend, and neither of them would talk about the incident ever again. 

Hermione would never tell Harry, but when he told her about that night, she had a feeling the alcohol wasn’t the only thing that sparked it. Throughout their school days, she felt there was something pulling the boys together, though they were always pulling themselves apart. She knew there was a spark, though neither boy could admit to it. Not even after a kiss.

The two finished gathering Harry’s belongings. “You’re going to do great Harry, don’t worry,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Well, off to Hogwarts”. How Harry loved to hear those words again. 


	2. Platform 9 3/4, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is catching the Hogwarts Express to his first year as a professor. Though he is filled with excitement, he is also bubbling over with nerves. Those feelings only get heightened when he is forced to address past actions that left him in an, well, awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I am horrible! I posted the first chapter of this story months ago and never updated it. well, I know there are no excuses but I'll give one to you anyway. I've been so busy with school (junior year, *groan*) that I could never find the time nor inspiration to write. I haven't even read a book since the semester started! but now I'm on winter break so I was able to whip up this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and haven't completely abandoned me like I did you. pray that I get the chance to write more. love you all. x

Harry soon found himself emerging on the familiar platform of 9 ¾. He looked around and could feel himself returning to his old school days. There were the nervous first years, clutching the handles of their cases and remaining close to their parents’ side, not knowing what would come of the next few months that would ultimately change their lives. There were the smooth seventh years, full of confidence and excitement as they boarded their final year of adolescence. 

There was Harry, returning to the only home he had for 7 years. Only this time it was different. This first year at Hogwarts felt completely different, for he was coming as a different person. He would still be known as the boy with the scar, as the one who defeated Voldemort, as the Chosen One. Only this time, there would be less wonder and mystery. Unlike the little boy who once roamed these halls, Harry knew himself and his life; he was finally at peace. 

Or, so he told himself. He still could feel the nerves undulating in his stomach. He held another similarity with his young self – he did not want to simply be seen as the Chosen One. Harry had been unsure when first offered the job, as he did not want to accept something he felt he did not deserve. But after much thought, and many discussions with Hermione, he knew taking the position would be the best choice. 

He boarded the train, passing by compartments full of buzzing students. Only a handful of professors would ride the Hogwarts Express with the students, but for Harry it was the only option. He had been offered the job rather late in the summer and had little time to prepare. While the others got there a few days before term started, Harry would be arriving in true first-year style. Some other professors, such as Neville, had been travelling over summer and forced into the late arrival as well. Harry sighed a breath of relief at that thought, as it meant he wouldn’t be alone. 

He got to the front of the train to the few designated teacher compartments, and didn’t spot Neville in any. _He must not be here yet_ Harry thought, sliding open the door to an empty compartment. He threw his bag above his seat before settling down near the window. Only a few moments passed before he heard the door sliding open. _Neville_ he thought, turning his attention away from the window, only to find a blond haired man in front of him. 

“Harry,” Draco breathed out barely above a whisper. “I-I, uh, is it okay if I join you? The other cabin is full”.

“Oh,” Harry swallowed hard, feeling his body tighten at the sight of Draco, but suddenly melt at the sound of his voice. He had forgotten what he sounded like. “Of course, Malfoy”.

The pale man shuffled to the seat opposite from Harry, shakily setting his things down above him. The tension was thick in the air, like that night at the pub. _No_ Draco thought. _Not that night, don’t think about it._

“So,” the dark haired boy started. “You’re a late arrival too?”

“Erm, yeah, I took a trip to America over the summer to check out some new potions being created over there.”

“Oh, well, sounds fun” Potter plainly stated. 

Harry coughed, each of his emotions mimicking those of Draco. They both suddenly felt like boys again, neither quite sure of how to act around one another. It angered Draco then, and it did now just as much. It boiled inside of him, and the awkwardness quickly shattered.

“You know what? No. This isn’t happening.” He spit out.

Harry, taken aback, just barely mumbled out a “what”.

“We’re friends now Harry, right?”

“Of course, Mal-“

“Stop right there,” Draco cut him off. “We agreed, it’s Draco. No more spitting out each other’s last names, friends don’t do that.” Harry just nodded in response. “Ok, so, we’re friends. We worked it all out. All the shit between us, before, during, and after the war, it’s all over. Now, I know, uhm, _something_ happened that night between us, but we’re not going to let that ruin what we’ve created here. I’m not going to let that happen. So, Harry and Draco. Coworkers. Friends. Not awkward compartment buddies, alright?”

Harry chuckled out a breath of relief. “Only Draco Malfoy would get so worked up about awkward silence”

“When its cause is also threatening the well-being of my school year, then yes, I must be passionate.”

“Well, _Draco_ , don’t worry. I know that night was, erm, strange, but it’s in the past. I mean, it didn’t mean anything,” that last sentence banging slightly into each boys chest.

Draco smiled. “So we’re settled then, friends?”

“Friends” Harry answered definitively. “I mean, so what if we drunkenly made out, it’s a good story to tell”.

“Oh, I bet it is” a third voice chimed in. Apparently neither boy heard the door sliding open, and there stood Neville Longbottom. “Well, it’s a long train ride, and I could use a good story”, he smiled, as the two men in front of him chuckled and blushed.


End file.
